


Rekt

by t0wel



Category: Lethal League (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive, Fondling, Forced, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Robot Sex, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, yaoi hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0wel/pseuds/t0wel
Summary: There was always a thing or two lurking around the sewers past dusk.





	Rekt

The metallic behemoth groaned impatiently as he felt the dark coloured slimed strings embrace his body with a rather unpleasant method. Multiple dark pink tentacles were maneuvering around his private and secluded area, practically brimming with excitement. Prior to this, Doombox had considered taking a stroll through each of the stages, with the intention of simply checking up on them for safety. He generally preferred not to be tentacle-raped in the center of a sewer, but it seemed as though the persistent sentient grapplers thought otherwise. Doombox had only heard of stories and rumors surrounding the sewers' interior, and never really paid any attention to them. In fact, Doombox had next to no idea how sexual experiences usually played out. Not until now, anyway. The rumors were proving themselves true by how aggressive they were getting beneath him.

 

"Y-You perverted beings..." Doombox mustered between heavy grunts. They were now in between his legs, stroking his knob eagerly while massaging around his fingers. They seemed to interested in his fingers and hands, most likely expecting a hand job. "Idiots. How do you expect me to give you a proper hand job while my arms are tied?!" He spat at them in agitation, fighting back forcefully by attempting to writhe out of the strong grip. In response, the tentacles gripped themselves tighter and proceeded to forcefully hand-fuck Doombox. "Agh...! T-To think I am this weak against you filthy cretins...!" As Doombox fired up in spite, the tentacles enveloped the entirety of Doombox's knob, sending him in near euphoria. Though he denied it. "No... Stop it, please..." Doombox shuddered under the slime and pleasure surrounding him as the tentacles continued their tease. 

 

Eventually, Doombox was near his breaking point. Moaning and groaning deeply while still trying to escape desperately. "F-Fuck..." The tentacles quickly pumped Doombox's knob, causing his circuits to heat up and overwhelm him with pleasure. "Oh, fuck... N-No...! I'm going to-" Immediately, the tentacles pulled away from his body, and squirted large amounts of sticky substances upon his body as Doombox came wildly. Shortly after, the tentacles shrunk in size and returned to the dense waters from hence they formed.


End file.
